zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minions/@comment-2001:558:6017:126:A12D:A741:5066:9A6C-20180522222939
Interesting there is a note specifically for the giant zombie regarding minimal optimal level but not for any of the other minions. Once players get to the point of being able to do so, most simply upgrade each minion to level 100 and then only continue to upgrade Carl, The Tomb King (and some The Flying Squid - with PastaFury and Son of Lich skills going the Squid stays within an arguably useful % of the King's dps for relative equal cost to stay worthwhile for at least a while). In truth, most monsters do not need to be at level 100. The levels where the upgrades only effect their own DPS are unneeded if you are instantly buying the subsequent minions. You are in effect making the lesser minion's dps instantly irrelevant and therefore the 25%, 50% or % per level boosts are also irrelevant and as such do not ever need to be purchased at all. In practical usage it is much easier to simply upgrade all minions to level 100 and then use the "buy all skills" button (and this is assuming you are at the point were you are able to go almost immediately to the Tomb King after warping, otherwise you may need to additional levels and/or upgrades for the lesser minions to continue to progress). But, as originally stated, the Giant Zombie specifically shows a minimum level of 50 (rather than 100) to obtain the relevant benefits from that minion. So in that vein a more complete (academic rather than practical) list follows: minimum Minion level reason -------- -------- ----------------------------------------------------- BOB 25 buy Sloth's Form (multipliers to Bob's base DMG are insignificant once a % of total DPS is added directly to his DMG - in other words, the % of DPS that gets added to Bob's DMG is absolute and is not affected by Bob's DMG multipliers) Zombie Horde 50 buy Running Dead for 5% added to skulls Giant Zombie 50 buy Dem Big Pockets for 5% to non-tap (applies to Tomb King Squid if being used) Red Knight 25 buy Lightning Reflexes to activate Pillage and Plunder Blue Specter 1 to make Swarm of Bats available (there is no need for Spectral Repossession skill - dps is so low that adding 400% with son of lich is still insignificant) Swam of Bats 25 buy NANANANANANA for 10% to crit hit Big Plague 25 buy Smallpox to activate Blackest of Plagues Black Lich 50 buy to activate Son of Lich Flying Squid 25 buy Loose Cannon to activate Pastafury (to make or Squid Stones usable) 100+ buy all upgrades if you are going to continue to level up the Flying Squid) Tomb King 100+ obviously as many levels as possible, but be sure to buy all of the upgrades Carl - again, as many levels as possible ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- If/When Monster Prestige becomes a reality then obviously this would change: The Squid would go back to only level 25 if it's relative active DPS becomes even smaller and is no longer deemed by some to be worthwhile. The Tomb King would stay at level 100 as to activate the King's Presence skill with the possibility of leveling higher dependent on relative DPS. Any other Minions whose relative DPS is high enough to level up past level 100 will want all upgrades purchased. This should not affect Bob, so his level would continue to stay at 25. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ And again, it is obviously easier to simply upgrade each minion to 100 and use the buy all skills button. This list is not about ease or effective time use but rather an observation on the usefulness of various minion upgrades. In other words, it's not to say it's worth while to put the information into use.